Angel of Darkness
by Imnobodyanymore
Summary: Losing is not an option, but in order to win - is losing yourself an option? Warning: Characters deaths, swearing and blood.
1. They're coming!

**Hello! At the moment I have now 2 stories (this my second). The first one which isn't completed I'll discard it for a while now. Why? Well after reading a lots of stories I've noticed that my story is not really original. Hopefully this one will be more original then. I'm sorry if you were following it. (Dodge bullets) Awh! Oof! Ouch!**

**I will only using Japanse names, for anyone who only watched English dub there's the translate.**

**Tiff - Fumu**

**Tuff - Bun**

**I'm not sure about the names of their parents names but they're not important in this story (O.-) **

**Meta knight will remain the same, same goes for Escargoon, Nightmare, Silica, and Knuckle Joe, Sword & Blade, and last Kirby.. yeah Kirby..! **

**I don't like OC's but if it only if it's really needed, will try my best to avoid that :P**  
**Oh also; I will include some game characters like Galacta Knight. **

**This is AFTER Nightmare defeat.**

**This story will be mainly focused on the puffballs. I will be using different narrative perspective every time. I hope you'll enjoy my writing style.**

**At last, sorry for the long note and please review!**

* * *

"Sir Meta Knight?"

The navy puffball turned to look at the source of the feminine voice.

"Fumu."

Fumu was a fairly intelligent girl for her age. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a braid and it swayed from the draft in the hallway. Forest green looked into wise, amber eyes. She had a troubled look, and the knight knew she had a few questions to ask. Meta Knight noticed that, and raised his unseen eyebrows behind his mask.

"It's about Kirby, he's acting weird lately. Since he can't talk… he's not able to tell me what's wrong."

"How so?"

Fumu frowned. She didn't really like asking help from others. She preferred to resolve it on her own, but she didn't have a choice right now, especially since Meta Knight knew so much about Kirby. He's the only one that could really understand him and help him.

"Hmm… how do I put this…? He's lost his cheerfulness. He doesn't want to play with Bun anymore, and he seems really lonely all the time."

Fumu didn't get a direct answer, but she could tell that the knight was thinking. Maybe she was being too vague?

"Has Kirby slept well lately?" he asked. Fumu looked at the ground to think.

"Uhmm…" Now that she thought about it. "I don't think so! Kirby does have purple bags under his eyes! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Fumu's eyes lit up, twinkling with the new proposition. "Maybe Kirby needs a new bed or something!"

Meta knight chuckled uncharacteristically. The fast change in mood certainly startled her.

"What of his dreams?" he asked, still quite amused at her suggestion. Fumu looked at the knight alarmed. "Maybe he has been experiencing nightmares?" Then Meta Knight tensed as if he has heard, or sensed something.

"Sir Meta Knight…" Fumu jumped and quickly looked up to see two knights enter. She already knew these knights; they were servants to Meta Knight. One had Mint-green armour with a brown torso chainmail. The other had shamrock-green armour with a navy torso chainmail, and was slightly shorter than the one next to him. He was also interesting since he had a red plume come out of his helmet. Nevertheless, they certainly did startle her.

"My lord, it's ready." Sword spoke up. Meta Knight nodded to the two knights and proceeded to walk past Fumu.

"I am sorry Fumu, but you must excuse me. We have business to attend to."

She wanted to thank him, but the three knights had already exited and headed toward who knows. Something was fishy, and who's better at reviewing aquatic sea life? More importantly, what was Sword talking about with '_It's__ready'_?

She pondered what the knights could be up to for a few moments. Her thoughts ran across Kirby and she decided to go and see if he was doing alright.

It's been months after the great defeat; His shining moment. Kirby sighed, lying on a hill, overlooking the village. The flowers and their multicolored petals swayed in the light breeze; some even broke off, fluttered a little through the air, and settled themselves on the luscious grass. He looked over to his house and sighed again.

When Nightmare was still alive he used to have some nightmares, but they weren't nearly as horrible as the one's he had been having lately. Or were they as often… He constantly woke up crying, on rare occasion only sweating. The nightmares weren't just scary they were immoral, grotesque, and… excruciatingly vivid.

_Why won't they go away?_ Kirby was exhausted because of the lack of sleep. He knew better than to close his eyes but it was so tempting. Another breeze blew past and made him close his eyes for a few seconds. _That sure felt good. _He closed his eyes again, his will losing to the exhaustion creeping up on him. He didn't open them.

The nightmares ran into full sequence. All of them brushed past his conscience and tormented his well-being.

_Blood… so much innocent blood. _Kirby trembled at the sight_. _He was so afraid, so afraid of seeing more. He just couldn't close his eyes, like something wouldn't let him… or didn't want him to. Kirby shuddered as he spotted a vague and unrecognizable figure. He walked closer and closer, as if his feet wouldn't stop. The only thing he could make out was the sword the figure held, and then it came down upon him.

Fumu was glad to have found Kirby, but something was wrong, he wasn't moving. Maybe he was sleeping? If he was sleeping - he really shouldn't be lying here.

"Kirby?" She gently shook him, "Kirby, wake up…" Fumu was a little shocked when she touched him. Kirby's body was unusually hot, and he looked very pink, or pinker than usual. _Maybe he is sick…_

"Kirby! ...Wake up!" She pushed him a little harder, but didn't get any response… "Kirby..." Now she was really worried, maybe she should take Kirby to her home - her parents could help Kirby to get rid of this fever. While she planned to carry Kirby back to the castle a voice made her jump. A familiar but startling voice…

"Fumu..."

It was Sir Meta Knight! What was he doing here? _Didn't he say that he was busy?_

He didn't wait for a response- "I know what is wrong with Kirby, and we have to act fast." he said with a very urgent tone. _Oh, when this man means business…_

"What do you mean? What do you kn-" Her sentence was interrupted by the loud sound of an enormous landing ship. Glancing back to the knight, he didn't seem surprised. He almost seemed as if he was waiting for this, whoever it was.

"There will be another battle coming. The ones in the ship will be assisting us."

"Wait, what? A new battle?" She looked over to him with her eyebrows furrowed. "Who's in the ship?"

Blade - who was behind Meta Knight decided to answer her question.

"The survivors of the Galaxy Soldier Army."

Fumu eyes widened as she held Kirby tighter.

**Please review!**


	2. Danger?

**Chapter 2**

**I'd like to thank two fantastic people, they've helped me a lot with everything. ^_^  
I'm also much more motivated to write this story! Still,,, I've got much to learn LOL.  
**

**Thank you very much;  
**

**Kitzykat and Talia WolfFang  
**

**Hopefully we'll talk much more in the future, it's so much fun with you two! ^^  
**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Nightmare had been defeated months ago. There were no demon beasts left to order, and king Dedede was terribly bored. After fixing the castle he just sat here, staring at random object and hoping that something exciting would happen. But no, there were only the irritating noises of the young playing. Stupid and Cappies and that stupid pink blob, thought the annoyed king. I wish something would happen already!

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen castle, Escargoon was preparing some tea for his majesty. He hummed happily, satisfied that the tea was almost ready… Until he heard a familiar voice yelling, making him jump and spill burning tea all over himself.  
''ESCARGOON!'' shouted Dedede. "Come here!"  
Yelping slightly, Escargoon leapt up and hurried towards the source of the sound. Quite an surprise, thought Escargoon, I haven't heard the majesty sound this enthusiastic for months! Searching for his king, the purple snail finally found him in the throne room, where Dedede was standing at the balcony. Dedede seemed to be looking at something, but the penguin was too large and blocked the view, so the snail couldn't perceive what the commotion was about.

That is, until he pushed Dedede aside. The sight was so astounding, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Just a little further from the castle, there was a enormous ship standing on the green hill. It was probably not bigger than Halberd, but still, very impressive. The ship had a lime-green colour and four wings, 2 at each side. The powerful cannons made it clear that this was a war airship.

''What's a ship doing 'ere, zoi?''

Escargoon hadn't a clue, he was curious as well. What appeared to be a war ship, landing in Dreamland? Not many visited this out of the way planet…

''Your majesty, why don't we check out?'' Escargoon asked, glancing upwards.

Dedede liked that idea and grabbed the surprised snail (much to his dismay), running outside of the castle to reach the ship.

Fumu was observing the ship, when a hatch unsealed with a hiss. A door on the side of the ship began to open. She blinked in surprise, jerking backwards from the sudden motion. Recovering quickly, she saw four figures standing on the door waiting as the door changed in a stairway. The first one came into view, someone Fumu recognized. She remembered the light green puffball as one of the survivors from the GSA. No, to be more precise, the leader of the GSA. He was the one who had assisted in the final confrontation with Nightmare and his demon beasts, holding off the minions so Kirby could defeat Nightmare.

''Sir Arthur Knight" said Meta knight, saluting sharply, "It is good to see you again."

The leader of GSA returned the salute. ''Indeed, it has been too long my friend.'' He turned slightly, facing a purple puffball. ''Sir Dragato, guard the ship until we return.'' Fumu looked at the purple puffball who goes with the name Sir Dragato, and she guessed the soldier was of a high rank, if not the right hand of Sir Arthur. The purple puffball only nodded and gave a quick glance at Meta Knight giving a small greeting with his hand, and walked back to the ship. ''Very well,'' said Sir Arthur, looking at Meta Knight again, ''if I'm correct you know about the current situation?"

''Yes.'' Meta Knight answered shortly, while walking to the visitors ''It's good to you see again, Sir Falspar, and Sir Nonsurat.''

''FINALLY! Now we can spar again, I want to see how much stronger you'll have become!'' exclaimed Falspar excitedly, the green puffball with a mohawk of vibrant red hair.

''Not now,'' said Nonsurat, a puffball with an unusual armor design ''Did you forget already how serious this situation is?''

''I'm not stupid ya know. I just want to secretly test his strength!'' he snapped back.

''Is sparring supposed to be a secret?!'' said Nonsurat, sounding irritated, ''Then you're more stupid then I thought.''

''Say what?! Do you want to fight with me then?!'' cried Falspar, already losing his cool.

Arthur Knight only sighed, if those two could actually work together they would be a great team.

''You two hasn't changed at all, after all those years. I thought while Nightmare's attack you two were actually working together but I must be wrong.'' said Meta Knight amused.

''You talk too much!'' huffed Falspar he turned to Meta Knight ''I thought you were the quiet one!"'

Nonsurat couldn't help but agree a bit. ''Surprisingly you are talking quite a bit Meta Knight.'' Meta Knight only shrugged in response.

Fumu didn't follow the conversation, just glanced over the other puffballs. She could feel the auras superiority coming off from the puffballs. Those armors they were wearing are so beautiful, especially Arthur's golden one. She was a bit startled that the golden armored knight was actually looking at her, but then at Kirby.

''Never mind that,'' said Arthur Knight, as he walked closer to the young girl. Fumu gulped nervously, as she held on to Kirby tightly. She didn't know what to do in this situation, she was way too nervous now unable to say something.

''-What's your name?'' he started, Fumu looked at the knight  
''F-fumu, Sir.'' His head tilted a bit  
''Fumu-dono? The girl who assisted Kirby in battle with Nightmare?''  
She could only nod.  
''It's an honor to see you,'' he bowed a little ''I am truly grateful, thank you Fumu.''

Fumu was unable to utter some words, she hadn't expected this reaction.  
Sir Arthur Knight continued. ''Is there something wrong with Kirby?'' Fumu noticed that Kirby was wearing a scowl, a part of her was relieved that he was showing a reaction, but she was also worried, and wanted to know what was wrong with the little puffball.

''I-I don't know actually,'' she said ''Kirby's started being like this just a moment ago, but I think he hasn't been sleeping enough lately.'' Sir Arthur Knight observed Kirby, curiosity evident in his eyes.  
Sword piped up with a suggestion, one differing from the topic of their conversation. ''Why we don't go inside?''  
Blade nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, it'll be pouring soon. Let's go to the castle, we can continue our talk here.'' Everyone agreed and walked towards to the castle, until they reached the bridge when Meta Knight suddenly held out his arm. This signaled for the group should stop.

''They're coming.'' he said, voice as steady as ever. Sir Falspar and Sir Nonsurat glanced at each other and said ''Who is-'' they got interrupted as they see a fat penguin and a old snail was running almost crashed into Meta Knight, but they stopped just on time.  
Screeching to a stop, the fat penguin roared ''Sir Meta Knight! Do you know why a ship is here?! I demand an answer!"

Sir Arthur stepped in, preventing Meta Knight from needing to give an excuse. ''My deepest apologies, we needed to land somewhere and the hill was only fitting place to do so.''

Dedede glared at Sir Arthur Knight. ''How rude!'' huffed Escargoon. "I'll have you know-

While they were talking, Nonsurat gazed around, taking note of the how the castle was damaged. Must have been from Nightmares Destrayers, thought the knight. He heard his brother - Falspar whispering to him; ''Is Meta Knight really serving that fat dude?''

''-His appearance may be unbecoming, but he's the king of this planet!'' Escargoon finished his sentence. The snail seemed to be expecting a surprised reaction but received none. Although he was on the receiving end of several blank stares. Escargoon sweat dropped."Um…"  
Dedede smacked Escargoon on his head, and decided to take the blunt approach. ''Who are you, you space invaders?''

''I am Sir Arthur Knight," and then gestured at his soldiers ''and those two are my partners.''

''A knight you say?'' said Dedede a bit curiously. Escagoon gained his posture back and voiced his opinion. ''If the knights are here, does that mean there's trouble?'' he asked, voice anxious.

''Yes, there is trouble.'' said Meta Knight coldly, statement to firm and to the point. He didn't want to tell them the whole situation, to be honest, he didn't want any civilians concerned about the upcoming battle. But there was no time, and the quickest way to get rid of the bothersome duo was by telling them.

''Pop star is in danger, and we do still have the opportunity to get away here.''

Everyone, except the soldiers and the sleeping pink puffball, gasped loudly.

Sir Arthur tried to calm the shocked group. ''Do not worry, we indeed do have the opportunity to get away here, but it doesn't mean we have to leave Pop Star.'' This earned some sigh of relief. ''But our time is short, we'll need to prepare for the future battle.'' he intoned in a serious voice.

**Please review!**

**_If you want a cookie. _**

**_The third chapter will be released fast, about in 1-2 days. _**


	3. The invasion!

**Chapter 3**

**_Warning:_ This chapter isn't checked by a Beta reader, so this chapter is probably full of English grammatical mistakes.**

**Next time hopefully better. I'm sorry! :I**

Also: I'm quite confused about ''Pupupu land, Dreamland or is it Popstar?'' Well I don't know, but i'm actually talking about to where - Kirby and the rest of the gang live. They are living on Popstar now in my story - for more understanding.  


* * *

The windows trembled. The rain beat against the window.

_Sword and Blade were right, it is pouring outside now_ thought Fumu.

Everyone was in the castle, to be more precisely, in the throne room.

_pitter-patter_

The GSA soldiers, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, Kirby , the greedy king Dedede, his servant Escargon, Fumu took their places on a chair.

'I guess it's time to tell you now,' said sir Falspar. ''Since it will affect every residents of Popstar, and it cannot be stopped.''

Dedede hit his fist on the table and cried ''Just tell us already, what is 'it?!'''

Fumu ignored Dedede abrupt question and asked her own question ''Does 'it' have a connection with Kirby?''

Arthur Knight decided to answer Fumu's question first ''Kirby, right now is in a deep slumber. And it doesn't have a connection with the battle soon. It's a bad timing though, since his power is greatly needful...''  
Sir Nonsurat mingled in the converstation ''It's something with his ability, he did inhale the warp star it I assume?''

Fumu nodded, ''Yes, after inhaling the warp star I've never seen him inhale anything anymore.'' then sir Nonsurat murmured , almost inaudible ''Kirby's slumber is probably a side effect of inhaling the Star Rod..'' Fumu's eyes changed from worried to confused.

''Fumu-dono,'' said Sir Arthur ''Did you know each Star Warrior has their own unique ability?'' Fumu shook her head.

''In the GSA army, there were only soldiers but not every of them were Star Warriors.'' said sir Falspar ''By example, our master power is being able to wield one of the mightiest weapon; Excalibur.'' Sir Falspar made a forward fist thrush, as if its his battle stance ''And mine's fighting with bare fist with fire, ha! And my brother does have a weird elemental magic with his axe.'' Sir Nonsurat glanced at him ''It's not weird! Your flaming fist is weird! It make you look like a weak magician or something!''

''But uhm, so Meta Knight power is being able to wear Galaxia? Was Garlude's power the same?'' said Fumu trying to prevent a rebellion from those two by asking an another question, and remembering Sircia telling her that story about her mother almost a year ago. The GSA leader shook his head ''No, Galaxia is a special case, everyone who had enough power could wear it. And of course, being a worthy swordsman. Garlude was an amazing healer too.''

Fumu eyed the navy blue puffball '''Sir Meta Knight, I'm sorry if its maybe too personal, but would you tell us your powers?'' her green eyes filled of curiosity. Fumu was always interested when the subject came to Star Warriors, but she didn't hear an answer.

Meta Knight visor was completely black. His shoulders was a little down, and it seems he didn't heard Fumu at all.

_Huh, did I say something wrong, was it too rude? _though the young girl, feeling already guilty. ''Never mind forget what I just as-''

Suddenly there was an explosion,

**_BOOOOOOM!_**

After the explosion bang an another terrifying sound could be heard, it was a very distorted buzzing noise. ''Th..that's not possible!" uttered Sir Falspar, his eyes grew wide, his head turned fast to his allies ''No, S-sir Dragato, is he still ok!?''

Sir Arthur ran quickly to the source of the explosion, which was close to their ship and his helpers followed him. But as they came more nearer to the source of the explosion, Sir Nonsurat gasped ''How can this be? I though Kirby defeated it long time ago!"'

''An invasion..'' said his brother.

Fumu coughed and couldn't see anything because of explosion smoke. What or who were they talking about!?

''No way, there's so many..!''

As the explosion faded away, everything was clear for everyone.

There was a army of Mashers, the strongest demon beasts.

With a pry on it, you would estimate there were more then hundred of Mashers.

_Damn, damn those cursed demon beast!_

Sir Dragato ran into the castle, the ship was destroyed in such a little time. He had no choice but to run away, because he was just outnumbered.

_How the hell did** he** found us so fast?! _though the purple puffball. _Unless there was a kind of sensor build in our ship, damn it! Those stupid mindless monsters, what a perfect timing..._

Sir Arthur sighed from relief of seeing his ally, Sir Dragato alivea. And then the leader asked: ''Sir Dragato, before you left the ship, did you noticed anything wrong?'' The whole group looked at the worn out purple puffball. Panting he said ''Y-yes, s-sir *pant* Before i..*pant* escaped.. Norm.. Normally our devices should report if there was any demon beast, but it didn't. *pant* I don't know why, it's not like it wasn't working - I'm pretty sure of that.'' he sat, trying to get some breath again.

''Yeah yeah.'' grumped sir Falspar. ''It must be a some.. broken wire or something''

Sir Nonsurat ignored his brother and continued ''Maybe, no... maybe it is...'' he didn't finish his sentence and rose instantly his axe high in the air, saying some strange language. His eyes glowed blue, and his light yellow eyes turned in dark blue, and then the light of his axe went out and Sir Nonsurat suddenly collapsed, gasping for breath.

Sir Arthur widened his eyes and ran to Nonsurat. ''What's wrong? What did you saw?'' No response, everyone could hear the soft voice of cursing from the leader. Escargon broke the silence with a question ''... Was that his power or something..?''

''Yes, because of his elemental powers he is able to use wind powers, and he transported his soul outside of his body - gaining him the ability to fly and thus he could explore in case there's an incoming enemies. Which was always useful back then , so in the war we could prevent ambushes. But collapsing like this, I think somehow went wrong...'' the leader shook his head disapprovingly.

That clicked something in Fumu's head. _It was just like back then when Knuckle Joe turned blue and he gained an ability to fly as well. Perhaps that was his unique power as a Star Warrior?__But still, one question nagged her head, why didn't Meta Knight answer her question? Was it that Meta Knight was hiding his power from everyone?_

__''Sir, they're coming,'' warned Sir Falspar.

Sir Falspar was right, the mashers made their move all stepping forward to the castle where the group also remains. Until one of the mashers threw his own weapon, a flail to the group, Sir Falspar jumped ahead and his paws glowing flame and made a defensive move he smashed with his fist on the weapon, flying the flail back to the buzzing demon beast, and actually destroyed the demon beast with it.

''Wow.. he's damn powerful.. just in one whack!'' said Dedede. ''B-but your majesty'' Escargon looked at his king ''you're cheering for the wrong side!'' Dedede jerked ''I mean, What how disturbing! Why do we have a such powerful enemy zoi?!"

_They never change, huh?_ Fumu though, as she clenched her fist in anger.

''There's so many of them, i won't be able to holding back every time!'' cried sir Falspar ''And they are probably not alone, because someone must have cut the connection of Nonsurat's power!''

Suddenly an another flail flew to the castle, hitting Escargon hard with it. Dedede gasped, out-of-character he held out his hand as if he wanted to pull his friend away but he was too late. Escargoon smashed on the wall, and then he slid off, reaching the ground with the weapon still stuck in his body.

''Escargon!''

_Instant death._

_Escargon is dead.  
_

Meta Knight looked away from the scene, Fumu gasped and held her hand on her mouth.

When Dedede ran to the snail , still not aware that his friend was unable to be saved from the death. Meta Knight immediately noticed something hazardous and pushed the penguin away ''Look out!'' An another outsized weapon flew to the castle, the two just dodged in time.

''Sir!'' Sword and blade ran to their lord.

''Damn them! Instead of using weapons, they're just throwing it? How unsightly.. This show how barbaric they are!'' cried Sir Dragato as he reached for his scabbard. ''I'll show them how you truly use a weapon!''

''Wait! Do not act too rash, you brat!'' said Sir Arthur, his tone very angry. This made Sir Dragato flinch ''If you act before you think, you'll share the same fate as Escargon-dono!'' The purple puffball weakly nodded, sheathed his sword back. The golden armored knight eyed Meta Knight, ''Meta Knight,'' said the Sir Arthur shortly, but the navy puffball nodded, understanding what his leader was talking about. With a look soldiers that were behind him, who were helping him standing up he commanded ''Sword and Blade, activate the star bomb!' With a nod, the two were gone.

''The Star Bomb?'' said Nonsurat, slowly gaining his consciousness back ''B-but, we don't h-have the time for that!..It'll take at least.. two days before it is activated.'' Sir Falspar ran to his brother ''Welcome back to the world, bro! I think the thing is already ready. Ya know? Meta Knight isn't stupid, he's always prepared!'' he could hear a weak chuckle from his sibling. ''D-did someone get h-hit? I've heard something...''  
Sir Falspar nodded but decided to change subject fast, as an experienced soldier in a war grief comes later, they need to focus at the present time. Kneeling before his brother he said: ''Brother, why did you suddenly collapse like that..?'' and he held his hand out to help his brother to stand again. ''Are you ok?''

''I'm fine,'' said Nonsurat as he rubbed on his head. ''I'll tell you later about it.'' gaining only a nod from the green puffball.

''BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" an enormous Masher crashed into the castle, wanting to destroy the puffballs who were standing on the front of the castle. A ten more clones followed the destructive machine.

Fumu was unable to move because of fear. Meta knight grabbed her hand and ran with the group away from the destructive demon beasts, ''No! Kirby!'' shrieked fumu ''K-kirby is still in the throne room!'' Meta Knight gasped from hearing that and then quickly made a new decision ''I'll be back,'' he stopped suddenly and turned to the purple puffball ''Sir Falspar please take her away to the location of the Star Bomb, Kirby's in danger, I'll be right back.'' And so the knight ran back to the throne room, where Kirby was remaining but the whole place is on the point of collapsing.

''META KNIGHT!'' she wanted to run after him, not wanting to walk him in the danger as well ''PLEASE, DON'T GO!'' but she couldn't do what so wanted because she was being dragged away from the purple puffball, who tried to calm her with words. ''He said he'll be right back, and Kirby will be safe.''

Fumu want to know how much that was true. Escargon was death, just in an instant. Even she disliked that snail, he never desired to die.

In those times, you'll release how easily you could lose someone. _No...  
_

A tear dripping down her face.

_No no no no_

Kirby must stay alive, Pop Star should be in peace, and _everyone_ should live happily.

It wasn't supposed to be like this!

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' the young Cappy girl cried in despair, as she was being dragged away to the darkness of the castle.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Hopefully it was enjoyable. I'm sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.**

**Next time I'll let check it, but that will take longer before a new chapter will be published. Please be patient!**


	4. Clash

_Chapter 4  
_

**You guys , reviewers, ones who favorites/followed this story etc., thank you so very much! **

**It really encourage to write more of this story! *big smile* There have a cookie!**

**I thank Talia WolfFang for beta reading! *She received thousand cookies* **

**Oh yeah sorry for the re uploading of this chapter, i had to edit something :p**

Enough blabbering !  


**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

It was safe for now. The Mashers will not find _us _for a while.

Escargon's death had shocked King Dedede. To think that death would happen so fast, that in a single instance a life could be taken. That death would happen without warning, and could happen so easily. He still couldn't believe that he had just lost his best friend. Yes, his closest friend. He didn't care much about his own Waddle Dees, because the Waddle Dees never stopped following him despite his selfishness. There was an unending supply of them and the orange little puffs always stood at his side no matter what.

But now, the castle seems darker and is becoming a ruin. King Dedede could hear the sounds of his little servants dying. The situation was even worse than what had happened when Nightmare had attacked. For once, Dedede was silent and his eyes were dull, grieving for his snail friend.

Fumu crossed her arms because she felt cold and silently prayed that her parents and her brother Bun was safe. The small group was hiding in a dark unused room in the castle. Or rather, under the castle. Even though the girl had lived in the castle years, Fumu known that there was an underground room! Meta Knight probably did and she guessed that after the Nightmare incident Meta Knight had contacted the GSA soldiers somehow. That was probably the reason they all knew about the hideaway.

Had the soldiers expected this invasion? Speaking of the Galaxy Soldier members, she hoped that Meta Knight was safe as well. Hopefully the knight would be able to rescue Kirby somehow. Mentally, she cursed her own weakness. She couldn't save anyone, couldn't do anything but worry! Even when her mind is screaming at her to do something, to move, but her body is paralyzed by fear. With a deep sigh, she took a look at her surroundings.

She watched Sword and Blade working with the strange devices, and heard Sir Arthur knight asked them when it would be ready. Carefully eyed the big pillar, Fumu's eyes were drawn upwards to the blinding star on the top of the pillar. Maybe it was strange, even insane to think this way, but to her the machine looked very beautiful. The uppermost star shown like a complex and beautifully crafted diamond.

"I-is that the Star Bomb?" asked Fumu softly, trembles wracking her frame. It was indeed beautiful but from what she knew it sounded dangerous, were they really going to fire a bomb in her homeland?

Sir Arthur Knight looked at the young girl, who was completely exhausted from panic and worry. He sighed to himself, wondering why someone so young had to be caught up in wars.

"As far as I know, Star Bomb is supposed to drive or destroy demon beasts. It doesn't affect other creatures." he said slowly, ''Though, it'll destroy many of the demon beasts too. The only disadvantage of the Star Bomb is the material itself, it's very rare and difficult to find.''

Beside Arthur, Sir Nonsurat shuddered lightly, turning to face the GSA leader.

"Sir, do you remember when I collapsed?" Without waiting for an answer, the cyan/turquoise puffball continued. "Because my soul and body power was cut off somehow, that couldn't have been done by any demon beast."

Now the leader was curious. Who began this Masher invasion anyway? To his dismay he didn't know either. Nobody did, except the enemy.

''But only a powerful being could do that, possibly a star warrior" said Sir Nonsurat, voice softly and ominous. Sir Arthur Knight eyes widened at the possible implications.

Surprisingly Dedede snapped out of his grieving stance and exclaimed loudly "Are you telling me that there's a traitor among your soldiers?"

Sir Falspar, puffball with mohawk hair, shook his head. "Ain't possible, none of us has the ability to do that - except Nonsurat himself of course.'' he replied almost casually, unruffled by the furious penguin. ''But this was a plan, an attack of an experienced strong fighter.''

''But what if is, they are not a member of GSA?" Nonsurat frowned, eyebrows furried in worry.

Sir Arthur Knight mind raced. Being an old and experienced leader he is, sir Arthur Knight met a lot of people in his life. He made a mental list the people who were star warriors. There were quite a lot. But they ''were''. They're all dead now except himself, and his loyal comrades, and Kirby.

''But the point is that we'll still activate the bomb, even if there's an enemy who isn't a demon beast. This should drive the Mashers away,'' said sir Falspar. ''And after that, we'll beat the crap out of the remaining enemies!'' the soldier clashed his own fists in excitement.

''You're just barbaric as those demon beasts.'' grumbled sir Dragato, shooting Falspar an annoyed glare.

''Oi! Are you mocking me, do you want to fight?!'' cried Falspar.

''I don't fight with barbaric people. Why don't you use your sword anyway?'' the purple warrior snapped.

''Get back to your work!'' commanded the GSA leader. ''Remember the situation we're in! We don't have time to fight each other, you brats!''

The riled up warriors quieted instantly and went back to their positions, as their commander told them to do. The Star Bomb could be ready _any _second.

..

Meta Knight was running as fast as he could, but the navy blue knight was afraid that he would not reach the courtyard in time to save Kirby.

He flapped his cape softly, as if he wanted to wipe dust off it. Fidgeting with his shoulders a bit, he could feel his wings struggling, excited to be released again.

Suddenly Fumu's words rushed in his head, like an ominous warning.

_''Sir Meta Knight, I'm sorry if its maybe too personal, but would you tell us your powers?''_

He eyed his own dark bat like wings, which he hadn't used for years.

But he's sure of one thing.

His power is _unwanted, cursed, and sinister._

Not too far off, he could hear another Masher approaching, and felt the willpower of that demon beast wanting to crush him. Meta Knight guessed that the foolish monster wanted to crash the wall through the wall and attack him.

He wanted to crush that monster so badly, wanted to satisfy himself after not using his power for a very long time. How dare he, that lowly good for nothing monster challenging _him_? This made his blood boil and his eyes changed from amber to dark red.

His grasp on Galaxia tightened, wanting to charge at the monster, to destroy it until there was nothing left, but his conscience and common sense refused that train of thought.

_Kirby! I have to get to Kirby!_

Meta knight hates that he forget to suppress his inner desires , and cursed himself. It was idiotic to forget his purpose, why he was here.

While the temptation to release his wings was strong, using them might make him lose control. They would weaken the seal on his cape, one that forestalled his transformation into a monster.

If that happened, he wouldn't be able to save himself, nor anyone else.

But there was still a little of that seal left, giving him enough time to save the infant star warrior.

He rushed forward, to the throne room.

To his last hope. To the universe's last hope.

_Kirby. _

..

A knight with the star shaped armor stood in the center of an underground base, a position where he could view the progress of his soldiers. Although an onlooker wouldn't be able to tell due to the golden mask, Sir Arthur Knight was in a bad mood. Not only his allies were still constantly arguing at each other but no one knew who was really behind the Masher invasion either. He hated being ignorant. Even the cause was Nightmare; he hates to think about that wicked wizard, Nonsurat would surely notice Nightmare's presence. What if there was far more powerful behind this scheme, beyond his very imagination?

Puzzling over the question, a possible theory formed in his head.

What _if _this wasn't the work of a person?

Suddenly, a voice broke through his musings.

''S-sir..?''

Whirling to where the miserable voice came from , Fumu ran towards the source of the sound.

''Lololo, Lalala! Are you guys okay?!'' said the young girl, voice panicked.

''F-fumu,'' began the blue little creampuff, Lololo ''I-i'm sorry, b-but..''

Fumu gasped, face a mask of horror and disbelief. ''O my Nova , you t-two… What happened?!''

The twins were wounded badly. Lololo's hands were covered with blood, while Lalala's right eye was inflamed. Their skins was rubbed raw, numerous cuts and scratches covering the once smooth skin. The two appeared to be on the edge of losing consciousness from blood loss.

''N-nobody s-survived...'' said Lalala, her voice in a hoarse whisper, ''B-bun.. saved... us, p-pushed us away.. from a... falling boulder... he...used... h-his body t-to protect us... and ..'' she never finished her sentence. Fumu didn't want to hear it anymore, knowing that her parents probably didn't survive as well. Fumu carefully took the twins in a gentle hug, and cried in the warm embraces of her adopted brother and sister.

''I-I'm just... so glad that you two… survived…at all…'' That was all the once talkative girl could choke out. Fumu couldn't say a thing anymore; mind overwhelmed by grief and loss.

Sir Arthur Knight's face grew weary. As an experienced soldier, he had seen scenes like this play out many times, but they never ceased to pain him.

_They are just too young to be participating in this bloody wa__r…_

* * *

_**I'm so cruel, I've killed a lot of people now. *set insane laughter here***  
_

** I've completed chapter 4 yay! Chapter 5 will contain more action scenes, and i have PLENTY ideas in my head GHEHE. Hopefully you guys will like my ideas (ITS NOT OC'S!). Because in chapter 5 will PROBABLY a lot of KNOWN kirby-characters make their first appearance, especially the antagonists.  
**

**I thank Talia WolfFang again for beta reading! *She received thousand cookies more* **

**Noooow ehmm.. please review? You will have a pixel cookie too C:! Yes I don't lie!  
**


	5. More clash!

**Author notes below. ^^  
**

**Until now, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The star bomb needed to be programmed to a pinpoint accuracy, the location chosen had to be perfect and at least the material should respond with it source. Sword groaned at the overload of work he was had to do, but on the brighter side he was glad to assist his lord and everyone else.

The two knights weren't pleased that they needed to leave their lord's side - but it was Sir Meta Knight decision to go and the knights respected that. They weren't as skilled in sword fighting as their master - but they were a great help to the GSA soldiers when it came to mechanical and technical things. They were of more use here.

.

.  
.

Truly... how was it even possible that a planet could be so blinded by its peacefulness? The people on Popstar were completely _unprepared_, and carelessness would their _downfall._Did they truly though _everything _was over? The darkness truly defeated? Pathetic fools. With an amused chuckle, he gazed over the landscape. He was clearly enjoying the sight of his bloodthirsty minions rampaging through the land - which were Mashers destroying the penguin's castle to nothing.

The plan was going perfect expect for the one bothersome detail – the GSA members. The veterans were very unusually quiet. Yes, his foot soldiers were doing their job perfectly, not hindered at all, but he still couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Did the veterans somehow survived the ambush and have a kind of backup plan? He frowned at the possible theory, but then it shrugged off, remembering that he had sent a spy to take care of that- and it seems that the spy had just returned.

'' Yamikage, welcome back.'' the man said calmly, a little amazed at how quickly the ninja was done with his mission.

''Do you have any news to bring?'' asked the man, his scarlet eyes still glued on the view of the destroyed castle.

"Thank you my master." came a deep cold voice. The origin of the voice was from a ninja swathed in dark cloth with two ominous red eyes. He went by the Yamikage. ''Yes, I do have what you want.''

Yamikage observed his boss slowly. Just from a glance, anyone could tell that the man before him was a truly powerful warrior. The streamlined armor, intimidating white wings and those piercing blood red eyes that seemed to stare in one's soul gave him an aura that screamed danger. The ninja shivered involuntarily, he wasn't the only members in this new army who wouldn't even dare to think of challenging his master. But on the other hand - he was glad to serve someone so powerful, someone who was also against the foolish Star Warriors.

His mission was to find Kirby, and it turned out that the little brat was sleeping in the courtyard during the middle of an invasion! It only made it so much easier to take him. He handed off Kirby roughly to his master and by with a wicked smile dared to glance up. The ninja could tell that his master was satisfied.

His master turned to him, caught Kirby in his hand.

''This _little warrior_, Yamikage-'' he spoke quietly, softly stroking Kirby, eyes lit with greed, ''-will help us to the victory. However, I still need you to accomplish one more task.''

The ninja looked curiously at his boss, not excepting to have an another mission so fast - but then, they were in the middle of a war. At least he was on winning side, thought Yamikage, smirking devilishly. He continued to listen to his master.

''I want you to use something, use it to get rid of the GSA warriors.''

The ninja nodded, wanting to the star warriors gone as well. ''Are you sure about using..._that_, my master?'' Yamikage knew very well what his master meant. Instead of answering immediately, his master walked away from the ninja. Kneeling, the small ninja waited patiently for his master and did not move from his spot. The fearsome warrior returned with an odd item in his hand, one that caused the ninja to raise his eyebrows.

In his master's hand there was dark glowing object, radiating a purely evil aura that the ninja could feel from a distance. His heart rate quickened as he felt like he was being torn apart from inside. Yamikage tried to act like the force didn't affect him, afraid to show any weakness. _How disturbing_, thought the ninja, shuddering lightly. How is it possible for a... just an object to posses such power!

''I intrust you, Yamikage.'' Intoned the dark figure, handing Yamikage the strange object. ''Do not fail me.''

The ninja gulped, he took slowly the object from his hand. ''Of course not, I'll will not fail you my master.''

However his master already sensed his uneasiness, and only chuckled lightly. ''Don't worry.''

The ninja eyes widened, surprised that his master knew of his discomfort - his master red eyes meeting ninja's own, ''It's power is in my grasp, and I'm giving it to you. Do not waste it thought, if you fail me - You WILL meet your ... end.'' said the red eyed warrior in almost too comfortable voice.

''O-of course, my master. I will not fail you.'' In an instant, the quick ninja was gone to work on his new mission.

Yamikage's mysterious master was satisfied; however there was still a small thorn in his plans. His crimson eyes moved from the landscape and focused to Kirby, the one he had ordered Yamikage to capture. Yes, thought the figure, this pink brat would be a great help to defeat _him._

The ''him'' that the winged figure was referring to was the warrior who was now moving through the forest, as swift as wind, with a spirit as fierce as fire.

He clenched his fist in excitement; finally he would fight a warrior with equal strength. With great spirit, lusting for fight like him. The red eyed warrior smiled, sly cruel it would be a fight that none would ever forget.

''Come then, Meta Knight, or your precious little star warrior have to suffer _so much more._'' Long, deep, ominous laughter could be heard.

.

Meta Knight was frustrated and worried, he couldn't find Kirby anywhere! With his swift wings the knight was scouring the ground, seeking for his little apprentice. He hoped that nothing had happened to Kirby, but he couldn't help but feel a nagging sensation that told him Kirby was in great danger. He flapped with his wings, still searching for the pink puffball, when he spotted a large flail coming towards him. Cursed himself for letting his guard down, he dodged the spiked weapon but landed on the ground. The Mashers took this opportunity to swarm him, like bee's to honey. The knight was quickly surrounded.

''BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" came the sound of the Demon beasts.

To his dismay, the navy blue knight realized that he couldn't avoid a fight. Snapping his wings open to intimidate the demon beasts, he forced the Mashers to take a step back. The monsters could feel a dangerous power radiating from the knight. Grinning behind his mask, Meta Knight used Galaxia he literally crushed a masher, causing the demon beast to explode and blow away his other brethren.

That was the disadvantage of being in a group; you had to be careful and aware because you might hurt your own teammates as well. In this battle he could use his destructive powers freely because if everything had gone according to plan, everyone was safe underground. With another grin, he dashed to the other masher, and slashed with a powerful Galaxia sword beam that made the beast exploded instantly.

But something was odd. Were the Mashers always this weak? Or was he just too powerful with his powers release? Perhaps he misremembered how strong the Mashers were. Or was it .. Maybe those Mashers were weaker versions - perhaps fake? Meta Knight frowned. They were supposed to be strongest demon beasts! It didn't make a lot sense; he remembered being hit by a masher very well. Gah! Just one of the demon beast was capable of knocking him down in an instant!

Was it perhaps the demon beasts were weakened because of Nightmare? _That's impossible, because it would also affect..._

Meta Knight left his thought unfinished and with a deep sigh and decided it was wise to ignore those questions now.

He was focusing on Mashers wavered when he felt a powerful force. His eyes widened at the sudden assault, the air was suddenly very heavy and he was almost unable to breath. Panting hard, he realized that his sword was suddenly a struggle to lift now, but it seems it did affect the monsters too. Best to this to his advantage - they could barely lift their weapons. Acting quickly, Meta Knight spread out his wings and fought against the gravity. His enemies didn't like that the knight was leaving them unable to fight, and that he was now unreachable. Meta Knight didn't like it leaving a fight either, it was dishonorable, but it didn't matter now. Kirby was so much more important. Wings straining, he flew slowly.

The strange force made the knight only more anxious, who else besides the Mashers were joining this fight? Were the strongest demon beasts mere soldiers in this conflict? He clenched his teeth, and searched desperately for his little apprentice. If the pink puffball wasn't in the castle, did he ran away to hide from those demon beasts? Perhaps he was in Whispy Woods…

After a searching for a while longer, Kirby was still nowhere to be found. The knight frowned, becoming desperate. Maybe it would be wise to retreat for now. His body was beginning to feel exhausted and his wings could barely fly anymore - the mysterious force was still making the gravity heavy.

Instead of going back like he planned, the knight stopped abruptly and landed on a cliff that jutted from a mountain. He saw something suspicious - something that he had never seen before. Further ahead, there was a pure black tower that stood close to where Dyna Blade lives. Peering with his powerful eyes, he guessed that it was an outlook.

_Odd, I've never seen that tower before, was it just because I've just never noticed it or was it that the tower was build for this invasion? An enemy base? _Meta Knight decided to seek it out. Perhaps Kirby_was_here! With a powerful flap with his wings he dashed forward as if he was never exhausted.

Even with his new determination - Meta Knight couldn't help but feel a little nervous - from that black tower he could almost hear some words muttered in a low whisper, almost a hiss, taunting him.

''Yes, come here warrior, come.''

He had to be careful, he wouldn't let his guard down. Before you lend your hand to help others, you should be assured able to guard yourself. If not, you're not only bringing danger to yourself but also to others… That was what he learned from his past in the war...

.

.

''It's ready to be activated.'' said Sword, informing everyone. ''Every wires is connected, and all programs is waiting for your command to be activated, sir.'' He respectfully saluted the GSA leader.

Sir Arthur Knight nodded. ''Very well,'' he turned to his soldiers ''Dragoto, and Falspar. I need you two to come with me. We need to clear a way for the Star Bomb and distract Mashers from this castle so the group can move to a safer place.'' His loyal comrades simply nodded, and followed their leader. ''Nonsurat, Sword and Blade I want you to lead the group to the safety after I give a sign to activate the bomb.'' The warrior silently saluted, and with a glance to the children and the penguin as he walked to them. The other veterans left - they took the elevator to return to the battleground in order to continue fighting with the demon beasts.

Sword and Blade gulped, they could hear their battle cries and he hoped that their lord wasn't having any difficulties with those demon beasts, or even better, that he wasn't fighting with those fearful demon beasts at all.

Sir Nonsurat broke the two knights out of their anxious thoughts ''Do you happen to know a safer place?'' he asked. Sword and Blade's heads turned to him, and Blade responded with a guess ''Yes, I think Kabu will be able to protect us for a while.''

Sword looked at his twin, and felt actually very proud of his sibling's idea ''You're a genius, Blade!'' Sir Nonsurat chuckled and asked once more ''Are you two, somehow.. related?''

''Yes we are.'' said the green armored knight a little confused, why was war veteran so curious? Blade was little taken back, not accustomed to personal questions.

The older warrior only chuckled ''Nothing, I was just a little curious. It's always nice to have your sibling around, I guess.'' Sword and Blade smiled behind their masks, aware that the knight had a sibling as well. Suddenly, Sir Nonsurat eyes turned dark blue, like before when he was using his powers. In a trance like voice Nonsurat said ''We have to leave here, our leader is telling us to activate bomb now.''

Sword and Blade guessed that Sir Nonsurat had somehow a telepathically connection with his leader. How they wished they could also connect with their lord.

..

..

..

Meta Knight finally reached the tower. The tower didn't have any windows or bars, instead it was just open. It was similar to a balcony in Dedede's castle where he used to watch over the children… Sadly enough, thinking of the castle who was his current _temporary _home was in ruins right now.

Shaking his head slightly, he disregarded his thoughts and began to sneak into the tower. No time for reminiscing in the middle of a battle. Landing on the highest portin of the tower, dark knight hid in the shadows, blending perfectly with the darkness. The tower was very dark, with luminous torches being the only light sources. Meta Knight sealed his wings, and wrapped himself in his dark cape.

The navy blue puffball thought _Just a while ago, someone was here… or is here._

His eyes darted from right and left, and noticed a stairway that lead downwards. He took the stairs, walking quietly. The tower was very huge so the possibility of finding Kirby was small. Until he heard a very soft moan. Meta knight's eyes widened as he realized -

_That voice! It belonged to none other than Kirby!_

Not only his eyes were enhanced, his ears were as well. He ran to the sound and found the little star warrior, fortunately unscratched. With a sigh of relief, Meta Knight moved slowly, carefully approaching the sleeping puffball and with a gentle push he tried to wake up Kirby. But it had no effect.

_There's a reason for his unconscious state _thought the knight, with a sad sigh. He allowed to sink himself in his thoughts, and closed his eyes.

_"Sir Meta Knight?"_

_.._

_"It's about Kirby, he's acting weird lately. Since he can't talk… he's not able to tell me what's wrong..."_

_.._

_"Kirby, wake up…" "Kirby! ...Wake up!"_

_.._

_''Is there something wrong with Kirby?''_

_.._

_''I-I don't know actually,'' .. ''Kirby's started being like this just a moment ago, but I think he hasn't been sleeping enough lately...''_

Meta Knight opened his eyes again, and gazed over Kirby. The poor sleeping puffball was shivering like a small child with a terrible nightmare. The elder puffball hesitated to comfort Kirby, because he don't want the little warrior too attached with him… but on the other side the child had already had a such a hard time in his short life… The knight vowed to himself that he wouldn't rob Kirby's childhood - but he couldn't be too soft to him either. With a sigh, the navy knight picked up Kirby and took the stairs to above with the intention to fly away with the pink puffball.

But before he could do that, he heard a sound of a clinging armor. With an almost inaudible gasp, Meta Knight turned and began running to the top of the tower. Like before, the knight could feel his wings struggling again, excited to fly once more. With a deep breath, he released his dark, violet bat-like wings.

Meta Knight was about to make his escape with Kirby from the tower - however, someone suddenly grabbed his wings. The knight gasped from the tight grasp on his delicate wings. The dark figure behind him, tightening his hold on Meta Knight's wings whispered a demand. "You're not going anywhere.''

.

.

''Keep pushing them back!'' shouted Sir Arthur Knight.

The three powerful knights of the GSA were slowly driving the aggressive Mashers back. While they were fighting, they also tried to converse. ''Isn't it kinda strange that they're much weaker than ever before?'' said Sir Falspar, while crushing an arm of a Masher. Whirling to find another opponent, he finished his query. ''-Or is it just me?'' The green puffball grinned at the possible theory that he actually _did _grow stronger.

A powerful sword beam suddenly came out of nowhere, almost hitting Sir Falspar.

''HEY, look out you nut case!'' He shook his fist at the purple swordsman. ''You almost killed me!" Sir Falspar knew very well where it came from.

''If I was you, I would control your foolish mouth, barbaric one.'' answered Sir Dragato. ''If you don't, I'll might to slice you in half as well.'' He smiled teasingly. ''Too bad I just missed!''

''Why... you..'' Surprisingly enough , the Mohawk haired puffball decided to change the subject. ''Hey ..now I think about it.., ain't Star Bomb still ready yet? Or does it still take ages?'' he eyed at his leader, excepting an answer from the wise veteran.

''Hm,'' said Sir Arthur Knight as he sliced another Mashers in half, knowing that the green puffball was talking to him. ''It's indeed taking very long, I wonder what's wrong?'' Sir Dragato raised his eyebrows, and joined in the conversation ''Sir, are you talking about the monster or the Star Bomb?''

''Both. There is something very wrong with both…'' the leader said slowly, glaring uneasyly at the corpse of Masher.

The purple and green puffball glanced at each other, unsure what they could say next but their leader broke the silence ''I think we're done now, and what's the group status?'' he asked.

''Sir Nonsurat said that they were in a safe place - in Kabu.'' Sir Falspar assured his leader.

The leader simply nodded and continued ''That's good, but the Star Bomb hasn't activated yet, it should drive _**all **_mashers away from this planet. That is the only we can assure the both ourselves and the inhabitants of Pop star won't be unexpectedly ambushed."

''You know what they say-'' Sir Arthur Knight eyes widened as he heard very familiar voice, one that was quite unexpected ''-The worst attack is when it's from someone who you thought it was a _friend.''_

The threesome turned to the very familiar figure, surprised. A ninja was standing on top of an enormous boulder, one that had been destroyed during the fight with the demon beasts.

Sir Falspar growled in rage. ''YAMIKAGE! What are you doing _here?''_

''You traitor!'' yelled Sir Dragato. ''Did you come here to surrender yourself? Then you're welcome to do so! We'll kill you quickly!"

''You?'' The ninja chuckled darkly, his eyes with an evil glint ''Kill _**ME**_?''

Deciding that the pre-battle banter had taken too long, Falspar decided to deliver the first blow. He dashed the ninja, fist flaming.

_**''EAT THIS!''**_

* * *

_**Hopefully you enjoyed this!  
**_

_**Okay - now a different topic. I'm probably planning with my friend to make a serious Kirby comic (I don't mean 1 page, but a LOT), and we'll probably upload everything on Deviant Art. If you're interested to help / line-art/ coloring/ idea's etc., You're very welcome, we need any help! But you're also welcome to follow it of course! Probably the next update of this chapter I'll make sure to note everything. (link / site whatever ) ^^  
**_

_**My deviant art profile is a link and it's on my profile, and if you want to contact me somehow don't be afraid to PM me, mail me or whatsoever. C;**_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaand...  
**_

_**Thank you Talia WolfFang for Beta Reading! You're A-W-E-S-O-M-E!  
**_

_**Please review! (: And have a cookie!  
**_

_**.  
**_

.


	6. Troublesome situation

**Reviews (^o^)  
**

**Starrgrl24: You see how Fumu will adapt with the new situation. Hopefully this will satisfy your expectations :D Aaaand Dedede's going to do something. You'll see, LOL.**

**Galactica Knight: *laughs, and bow* It's a miracle that you read this, sir. For a mere mortal like me, I feel greatly honored! You play a wonderful role there by the way. Hopefully this one doesn't disappoint you, sir!  
**

**Meta Night Star: *nod nod* Have a cookie, enjoy the chapter!**

**aurastar2327: No problem, I enjoy writing this a lot! And yes, I'm cruel, but it's a needed sacrifice for the plot. *smiles evilly***

**Talia WolfFang: You're welcome! And I have to thank you again for the wonderful beta read! *Penguin hug!***

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Slowly, Fumu opened her eyes. The world spun, and everything was blurry. It took a few blinks before the surroundings became more clear. Letting out a small groan, she tried to stand, but it was to no avail. Everywhere ached and her mouth was filled with some taste. Managing to tilt her head, the young girl noticed the twins, Lololo and Lalala, were alert and awake. They were lying next to her and were carefully watching over her like she was a small child who needed to be looked after.

Leaning forward, deciding to try and sit instead of stand due to the last failed attempt, Fumu brought her head to her temples. She had a headache, from the physical and emotional shocks that had shattered her world today. As well, there were still so many unanswered questions, filling her with worry that only worsened her headache.

_How did I become unconscious?_

_Why are we all in Kabu?_

_How much time has passed and what has happened since she was unconscious?_

The two little small demon beasts seemed to be noticing her confusion. The twins shoved themselves closer to the girl, as they wanted to comfort her.

''F-fumu, are you okay?'' asked Lololo, her eyes filled with worry.

The young girl forced a smile on her face, as not to worry her little adopted siblings.

''I'm fine,'' she lied, voice cracking a little, ''.. and you guys?''

Lololo eyed the ground, and Lalala began to shudder. ''I-it all happened to fast.. I-it's not f-fair.. so many... are taken from us..''

After that said the twins began to sob, but Fumu didn't weep. It felt as if she had already cried all she could, leaving her hollow and tired. At least she be a supporting big sister and comfort the little siblings.

Fumu hugged the twins – trying to avoid the pressing on the many bruises and scratches covering both her and their bodies – and whispered into their hidden ears. ''You're not alone, I'm here and you'll always have your sibling beside you. In these times we have to support everyone until the very end. Kirby and the rest need us.''

Those were strong words, but it didn't seem to convince the twins. It didn't convince her either. It was all so unfair. She had lost her parents, and her sibling, Bun, in such a short time. Everything had happened so fast. She didn't know their last words. She wanted to teach her little brother so many things, wanted to see more things together, wanted to play with all three of them, him and her and Kirby all together and happy again –

But that would never happen.

She failed as a sister, she failed to protect her little baby brother. He could be stubborn sometimes, even annoying – but nevertheless – she loved him that way, loved him for who he was, no matter how irritating he could be at time. And her parents... they were the most loving parents that she could ever wish for, she wished that she could have spent more time with them, that she returned more love to them when she still could. Why did they have to be gone? What did fate want to do with her? Leave her with nothing? Fumu clenched her teeth, filled with frustration. It was overwhelming for her…too many things happened…

Lalala broke the silence. ''P-promise me, y-you guys will always stay at my side... p-please..''

Fumu gave a firm nod, too choked up to say anything, while Lololo added ''Of course we will stay at your side... we always will...'' Fumu hated to see her little siblings in a sad state. It didn't fit them… _It's not fair_, she thought, pulling her siblings closer. Hugging them tightly, she realized that they were all she had left.

An unnoticed tear streaked down her face, without the young girl realizing..  
.

(x_x)*(x_x)*(x_x)

.

Sword and Blade were patrolling the border of Kabu, guarding the young Cappy girl Fumu and the once demon beasts twins. The knights had overheard the conversation between the devastated siblings.

Blade hung her head lowly, feeling guilty because she* felt that it was her fault Fumu was injured. She was the one who carried the exhausted, unresponsive Fumu – probably worn out from grief – away from the underground. However, they were ambushed on the way by a Masher, and the young girl was hit. Luckily, they managed to destroy the demon beast, but not without injury. Blade blamed herself for not being able to successfully protect the child. Sword gave a brief glance to her twin, worried about how she was, then he waved with his hand signing to his comrade that it was okay, that it wasn't her fault for Fumu's wounds. The knights stood separated and switched their patrol turns in some arranged time.

Sword rubbed his hands together, a little anxious. The Star Bomb was supposed to have be detonated a while ago, but nothing had happened. What could have gone wrong? The two knaves had checked and double checked, making sure everything would work perfectly. But now, what could they do? They couldn't return because the place was probably overrun by Mashers again.

Blade sighed and tilted her head back, looking at the dark sky. Away from all the destruction, it twinkled with brilliant stars. _I wonder how something this beautiful can be happening in the midst of all this destruction…_

''What a nice view, hm?''

Letting out a startled gasp, Blade whirled around to see that Sir Nonsurat was sitting right next to her! Where did he come from? Wasn't he patrolling a little further away? Her eyes, hidden behind her helmet, narrowed as she pouted slightly. Probably every Star warrior was trained to be sneaky or something. She never could get over the sudden appearances of her lord either, it always gave a mini heart attack. Nevertheless she began a conversation with the veteran.

''So, how are the others doing?'' It sound almost too casual, but it was Sword's turn to patrol now and she had time to relax a bit while on lookout. With the Star warrior on her side , she felt a bit more safe.

Sir Nonsurat's hands glowed red, and suddenly sparks came from his fingers. Blade noticed he tried to make some fire, and the veteran had made a quick but hot camp fire.

''Aren't you afraid that will lure Mashers?''' she asked.

''That's a good question, but don't worry. They won't be coming in a while, so we'll be safe for now.'' stated the knight as he sat on a log ''Besides, a little heat isn't unwelcome right?''

The shamrock green armored knave nodded, satisfied with the answer. Continuing, Sir Nonsurat said ''But back to your first question, I honestly do not know. I can't seem to contact them with my power. But the Star Bomb is the main problem now. Perhaps it's has a connection with it..?''

Blade wasn't sure what "it" was, but she decided to ask another question. ''You can also make fire?''

The veteran looked at her, noticing that she was very confused. ''Interested in my powers?'' Sir Nonsurat chuckled ''I can do simple element spells, unlike Falspar. He uses highly destructive fire spells. It's kind of funny really, he says he isn't a wizard but he has one of the most powerful abilities among us, but not as strong as Sir Arthur, of course. I think of him as close fighter with sometimes handy but very troublesome powers… Mine are a lot more versatile. Won't set the entire forest on fire while I'm trying to start a campfire!''

Blade laughed, feeling light-hearted for the first time in a long while. Sir Nonsurat talked about Falspar like he was a little brother to him (affectionately, really). Perhaps that was true. Blade saw Sword as her little brother too, Sword always knew to cheer her up, but he could be incredibly stubborn and stupid. Which lead to the little brawls that happened sometimes, where they would both end up being punished by their lord. Thinking about their lord, her good mood stopped abruptly. She was worried about how he was doing, he still hadn't returned! Was he danger, was he safe? What if he was dea-

_No,_ she thought to herself, _don't go down that train of thought._

''Well…'' Blade said, Nonsurat looked with interesing eyes looking at the shamrock green knight ''I'm always interested in Star Warrior's powers. We always admire our lord's power and we also secretly admired Kirby's. But yours is a very different one from those two.'' she paused, and began her question ''You said you have a telepathy… thing with Sir Arthur Knight, does that mean you can also connect with Meta Knight..?''

Strangely Sir Nonsurat mood changed quickly too, from friendly, almost cheerfully soldier who was ready to answer questions into a serious, stern, and wise veteran. ''I cannot, I never could.'' he sighed wearily ''You see, in our group – I'm talking about me, Falspar, Dragato and Meta Knight *(2)– we were the quickest learners among the army, and more experienced then our peers."

"Sir Arthur noticed that and took us in a group; he decided to train us personally instead taking the normal GSA training. We all got quickly promoted, rising through the ranks faster than many thought possible. Because of that, I was very close with Falspar and Dragato but Meta Knight was always the most anti-social type on our group. Not that I really cared too much about that, but when we were training together – in this case, sparring with each other, all we knew was that he incredibly, almost unnaturally powerful in sword fighting. But for some reason when it came to other subjects, ones that we found to be quite basic, he wasn't skilled in those areas.

Sir Nonsurat paused in his story, trying to recall a little more from his past. He noticed Blade was so into his story, and she nodded - encouraging him to continue his tale.

''It wasn't strange because he was good at swordsmanship, but it was more strange that I really couldn't use the telepathy communicate him all… like he was different from us. He was good at swordsmanship, and I had talent in handling magic skills.'' Sir Nonsurat lowered his head, almost in a guilty-like manner. '' One day, I became angry at him, because I thought he was cutting my telepathy off every time. The telepathy could be a great help when it came to co-operating in battle and I blamed him because it seemed he wasn't trying to assist us at all.''

He became silent, but it didn't answer Blade's question. Why was Sir Nonsurat unable to connect his lord? Was he a special case?

''After my outburst, he told us… he told us that he wasn't a Star warrior and that made me unable to connect him.''

Blade couldn't believe her ears.

''W-what do you mean, he isn-'' Blade was interrupted by a incredibly gruff but a tired voice, which belonged no other but –

''HEY! You guys are doin' nothing but yadda-yadda, and we're all in a dangerous situation? Some skilled warriors are ya zoi.''

Sir Nonsurat glanced at the penguin, about to snap at the king, but he noticed the penguin was totally worn out.

''I drove the Mashers away. Ya better be grateful zoi.'' With that, the penguin collapsed instantly as he fell into a deep slumber.

As Sword came back from his patrol and watched the penguin sleeping, Blade chuckled softly.

''He deserved a rest. He did a better job than us.''

The night was silent again, the campfire burned fierily.

A lot of things happened... and so many questions unanswered...

Blade still wanted to ask a lot of things to the veteran, but it was time for her patrol.

.

(^.^)*(^.^)*(^.^)

.

Sir Falspar charged at Yamikage, trying to get in a powerful first blow. All of a sudden, he seemed to be crashing into some invisible wall, and ended up falling from the height of his leap. Sir Falspar felt suddenly so weak, and the usually very energetic soldier didn't know why.

The traitorous ninja chuckled, amused smirk hidden. ''Hmmm… hmm... Looks like your having a bit of trouble, Sir Falspar. I wonder why you the Star Bomb doesn't work either...''

He swung the dark object that he held in his right hand. The star warriors saw a warp star like staff but a dark star on the top of the stick. ''Guess this rod really works...'' the traitor drawled out slowly.

The puffballs' eyes widened, as they knew finally what Yamikage was talking about.

''T-that's the star rod!'' uttered Sir Falspar shocked into stuttering.

''It's the **Dark** Star Rod.'' the ninja corrected, his voice filled with evil anticipation. ''So, you finally figured out. You fools probably what a Star Rod basically does, eh?''

Sir Arthur knight, who stood behind of the other puffballs, frowned behind his golden mask.

''It grants a wish, and I already told my wish.'' finished Yamikage. He pointed his rod at the Star warriors.

''But how could you have hold over its power? You aren't... fully Star Warrior. Yes, you WERE a part of GSA but you never were...'' asked Sir Falspar, clenching his fist but his body doesn't want to stand up anymore. It was like all of his energy was drained away, leaving him barely able to move.

Yamikage eyes changed into an even darker red. ''Shut up, you stupid fool! I have the power over it! You cannot stop me, Star warrior or not. Ironically, because of my wish it's impossible for you all to stop me!'' he began to laugh insanely. ''I wished that you Star warriors'' he spat venomously towards the group, as if he was talking about something disgusting, ''…while you are in presence – you will be rendered absolutely helpless! You cannot move, you cannot swing your sword, you cannot do anything… Except face your doom!"

The knights were all astonished. ''Yes, the Star Bomb requires the power of a Star Warrior to activate... that's why it doesn't work, it doesn't have any use now! You are all powerless!''

The ninja cackled wildly. ''Finally… Finally... I've wanted to do this for so long…'' he eyed his enemies with bloodthirsty eyes. ''My wish is coming true now...''

Finished with his ranting, Yamikage was kicked the helpless Falspar, launching the green puffball away from the powerful blow. The cruel ninja did not stop there, and stomped on his face, making the downed puffball groan in pain.

"Stand up!" yelled Sir Dragato, sounding annoyed. "You didn't go through all that training to just collapse like that!"

"I can't, idiot!" snapped Falspar, clearly irritated.

Holding his sword high, Sir Dragato tried to strike Yamikage. His sword suddenly felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and his body was instantly paralyzed. The swordsman gasped, the ninja couldn't... did he tell the truth? Were they truly helpless?

The leader found that he was unable to move as well. He was in a battle stance, but his body was totally frozen like the rest was. Arthur Knight frown only deepened as he knew they were all in grave danger. With Yamikage owning such a powerful object and everyone unable to do anything, the eldest knight could only prepare for the worst.

.

(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)

.

_Crap._

Meta Knight was caught, his wings held in a very painful grasp.

The mysterious figure who had his hands tightened around Meta Knight's wings suddenly threw the knight to the wall. Wincing at the agonizing pain in his back, the blue puffball managed to regain his balance, and eyed his enemy cautiously. Meta Knight was surprised that the mysterious figure had such strength and skill; it took a lot to be able to trap and throw the war veteran like that.

''What's the matter?'' hissed his enemy. Meta Knight didn't recognize the male voice, but he quickly grabbed his sword from his scabbard and waited for the mysterious figure to attack first, remembering his training. _A good fighter will not rush in recklessly, without any idea of what awaits them… _The pain in his back and tip of his wings faded thanks to the quick regeneration of his race. Glaring at the source of the voice, the navy puffball answered with his never faltering voice. ''Who are you?''

A chuckle sounded from the darkness. ''Do you honestly want to fight with me, knight?'' Finally, the figure stepped out of the shadow. Meta Knight's eyes widened in realization, he couldn't believe who he was was talking to...

''I am known as..''

The enemy spread his white wings almost too gracefully, raising his lance weapon and holding his metal shield in a battle stance. He seemed to have the same body structures as Meta Knight – except for the horns that sprouted from his head. His metal mask was in the same shape as the puffball as well, with the exception of the irregular mask slit that formed an +.

_It's not possible… It's not possible_...

''...Galacta Knight.''

He lunged forward, lance point at the center of Meta Knight mask, causing the dark blue knight to gasp abruptly and leap backwards to avoid the attack.

Growling in annoyance, Meta Knight was faced with two problems now, first he was facing a really powerful enemy, and he still needed to get Kirby away from here! There was no time to banter, he had to act quickly. Luckily, he could come up with plans on the spot, one of the advantages of having been in the army.

Galacta Knight strides closer to the knight, who seemed to be lost in thought.

''You know, you really should focus when you're in a fight. Or did _they _teach you nothing?'' he spat.

_They? Did he already know of the GSA army? _Meta Knight didn't feel offended in any way, instead his curiosity get better of him.

''Who are you..?''

''Are you deaf or something? I just told you before: I'm known as Galacta Knight. But it's understandable..._you_, one of the newer generations of the _star warriors_, has probably never heard of me, huh?'' the elder knight lowered his lance ''Did the elders tell you nothing? Aren't tales to be told to from generation to generation?''

Meta Knight eyes turned green. _His __generation... new? Just how old was his new found enemy - or did the other knight misjudge about his age? _He knew about Galacta Knight, but only through tales and half-forgotten legends. He was one of the most powerful warriors ever lived, and now stood facing him. But… all the stories said that he had mysteriously vanished one day, ages ago…

''Your rather strange eyes – they're telling me that your already full of questions. '' said the elder knight, red eyes flashing. ''It's really not surprising, you see. I was sealed by your race… an older generation...'' The dark magenta puffball glanced towards Meta Knight and he suddenly attacked him with his lance. The knight dodged just in time. He was surprised that Galacta Knight was able to move so quickly with that heavy armor – and the heavy, sturdy shield and lance. In short, he was truly powerful and swift.

Pressing in, Galacta Knight left no time for words. However, instead of striking back, Meta Knight jumped quickly past his enemy and grabbed Kirby. The young star warrior wasn't moving, just lying on the cold floor of the tower.

His enemy didn't move, but chuckled instead, clearly amused. "Oh, are you going to use that brat as your shield?" Meta Knight narrowed his eyes, as they flashed red. He gave no answer, but he sealed his wings. This surprised Galacta Knight, he had never seen anyone turn their wings into a cape.

Meta Knight gave a quick glance to still unconscious Kirby, holding him protectively.

''You cannot escape from this tower… you see , my young knight - my power is to create barriers, and thanks to that I am able to decide the battleground. You're caged here, until you defeat me – then the power of barrier will wear off... Otherwise, it will impossible to break the barrier.'' the dark magenta puffball explained, amused. Meta Knight's eyes widened, how could he escape now? He couldn't fight right now, if he did Kirby would be surely involved in it and get hurt badly…The protective knight shook his head he couldn't risk that... but he still had the plan in his head.

''I've never seen anyone do that transforming, I mean your... wings into a cape..'' Galacta knight eyes gave a glint of curiosity ''Is it because you are… giving up? Sealing your wings away like that... You are making a foolish decision if you are underestimating me."

The navy blue knight knew exactly what he was talking about. The wings give you a great boost while battling. He had heard stories about royal puffballs who was born with wings, like Galacta Knight in this case - they saw it as a gift, they were born as great fighters.

His enemy continued ''I've never saw those kind of wings before either…'' he stood before Meta Knight, carefully analyzing him ''Now, it is my turn to ask… Meta Knight - who are you, exactly?''

Meta Knight smiled mysteriously behind his mask. He knew exactly how to handle this situation.

* * *

**First * Blade is a girl in my story :D**

**Second *(2) In my opinion; Meta Knight is a full name, I know it's weird, and ''knight'' is a title, but Meta sounds like it's a totally different person. So yeah that's why i decided to write him by his full name. *giggle* So, what if he wasn't a knight and he was titled would he be ''Meta Knight knight?'' .. errr that's not funny. :X**

**And I have a small bad news for you all: I don't think this story won't be very long anymore, I reckon ..about 3-5 don't worry I promise I will complete this, and hopefully the ending will leave you all with jaws widen open! *goofy smile***

**And perhaps a good news: After I completed this (maybe even earlier before doing that) Talia WolfFang and me are making an epic KIRBY comic with an epic STORYLINE (_Yamikage, Princess Rona (lol if you remember her) and Galacta Knight included!_) Can't wait to show it to you all :) *shameless advertising* It will be uploaded on Deviant Art by the way.  
**

**And I like this chapter myself, but I wouldn't if Talia WolfFang didn't improve it like a boss!  
**

**Noww...**

***I'm off*!**


	7. Twist

**Hey hey, I'm still alive. ^^  
**

**It's possible that this chapter is kind of confusing because it's not in chronological order, but if you keep reading hopefully you can puzzle it together :D**

**Oh yeah, a lot of swearing too. Boo, you've been warned. ;p**

**More A/N below. C:**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was getting darker and darker, the chill growing stronger and stronger…

Smugly, Yamikage crossed his arms, still bearing the Dark Star Rod in his hands. He looked at the Star Warriors as if they were lab rats for an experiment, and he was the one who could decide what kind of test he wanted to perform, the master of their pitiful fate. The thought amused the ninja. Even if a few of the ones he wanted to kill weren't here right now, three of his most powerful enemies could do nothing but cower, fearing their fate like helpless, clawless kittens.

Sir Falspar didn't like this one bit. The situation has gotten very bad, and he wasn't so sure what to do anymore. He couldn't even clench his fist in frustration; his body wouldn't and _couldn't _respond. The only thing he could do was blink his eyes he could barely breathe, let alone muster enough energy for a counterattack. Damn! He never felt so… so useless! Curse this ninja, curse them all, and curse his own body! His temper was reaching a boiling point... he wanted to kill the demon beasts so badly, crush them,strangle them until their breath left their body. The green puffball didn't care if that wasn't the most justified course of action, this ninja was a horrible murderer. They have no place in this universe, they all deserve to die! Normally if his body wasn't frozen, he would be trembling in a terrible anger. Despise of his normally short and fierce temper, he usually meant no harm, but this… he couldn't remember ever being this angry, wanting to taste the blood of his foe.

His ally, Sir Dragoto wasn't doing any better. His body completely paralyzed, filled with blinding rage that was even beginning to color his face red. He was still able to talk, but he was wise enough not to do so. If he opened his mouth, it would most likely be to spit insults at the ninja, an unwise decision. After all, their enemy had complete control over the situation. The purple puffball resorted to clenching his teeth, glaring angrily at Yamikage.

The leader of the now hapless band, Sir Arthur Knight, was standing frozen behind his angry peers. He began to notice something horrible… Despite his usual control, he began to feel a bubbling rage as well. It was not a normal feeling, and it brought him great unease when he couldn't force it down. Yes, he held a grudge against the ninja because of his betrayal, but even so he would usually be able to control his anger. Yet, slowly but surely, he felt his control slipping... He began to doubt or he could bear this hiding terrible anger any longer. Instinctively, he knew that the Dark Star Rod was trying to corrupt them, trying to make them insane... He could feel the power radiating from the Dark Star Rod, causing the emotional turmoil raging in both him and his fellow star warriors.

_It shouldn't be possible... I didn't prepare for this; I've been taken totally of guard! _Frustrated thought swirled around in his head. _Damnit! I've failed! Are we all going to die now? Then, who will protect everything – the planets, the people from the demon beasts?! _

The knight tried to calm himself down, warning himself not to panic. As the experienced leader, he could not slip up, could not panic in even the most desperate situations. He needed to keep everything together, especially his sanity.

_But , how are we supposed to handle this? Yamikage has us completely under his control._

''Now, with who shall I start with?'' the ninja sneered, but the "helpless" kittens, as Yamikage described them, weren't as "helpless" as he had thought.

"Shut up," cried Falspar, giving in to his anger and despair. "You coward, you are playing dirty!" spat the soldier.

Sir Dragato couldn't help but agree, abandoning his attempts to stay calm. ''You're nothing but a disgusting coward, so why don't you fight like a man!''

The ninja eyes narrowed and he aimed the Star Rod at Dragato, shooting a black stream of dark energy from the rod. It surrounded Dragato like a smoke bomb. Dragato eyes widened in response, but it was clear that he couldn't move. As the energy pulsed around him, Dragato began to scream, causing Yamikage to cackle loudly. ''Yes, that's what I wanted to hear! Beg for mercy!'' the ninja paused, enjoying his moment and continued ''You've got guts to insult me like that. But really, that's all what you two can do right now..? Pathetic...''

Sir Falspar bared his teeth, his small fangs showing, but said nothing. The ninja was totally right, he was being pathetic now. But really, who could blame the knight?

_Damnit, that bastard ninja was the one who played __**freaking dirty**__!_

''H-Ha,'' Dragato grimaced, even he was being strangled under the strange new powers of Yamikage ''But without the almighty small star r-rod you are ninja of n-nothing...!''

''How dare you…'' the ninja growled.

Sir Arthur Knight glanced to Dragato, wanting to silence him before he would be tortured more. Unluckily, the knight wasn't facing his leader, and instead the purple puffball continued to taunt the ninja.

''Coward, cheater, weakling! Come and face me in a fair fight, and I'll show you my power!

''Say that again, fool.'' the ninja gripped the dark star rod tighter, and the black smoke formed into two great hands, strangling the purple puffball. ''I won't be merciful to you!''

Sir Arthur could only look in horror as his ally was being tortured… The GSA leader didn't understand. Why were his apprentices doing this? Did they _**want**_ to make the situation even worse than it already was? Unless... Sir Arthur suddenly knew what they were trying to do, why they are angering the ninja. That was exactly what they wanted. They wanted to show that they wouldn't give up, even if they were horrible tortured - they wouldn't surrender_. Ever._

Sir Arthur knight couldn't help but feel a little proud. Those boys, he almost dared to call his own sons, grew up too fast... became fine soldiers as they are now. The leader secretly grinned behind his golden armor.

The ninja wouldn't let them down.

It was very likely that Yamikage wanted to strangle even harder in Sir Dragoto throat. The ninja didn't have any idea what his enemies wanted, but he knew that his archenemies – who were lying below him were trying to threaten, or really _annoy _him. He walked towards them, towering over the knights threateningly. Ready to growl out a thunderous threat he –

but before he could even say one word the ninja was interrupted –

... Suddenly, the one in control, Yamikage – was brought to his knees, completely overwhelmed. In his recklessness, a person had gone behind him, bringing the shining blade Galaxia to his throat. Now, the ninja was the one left utterly powerless.

The Star Warriors eyes widened, it couldn't be true.

* * *

_**Flashback, Meta Knight's POV (Point Of View)**_

* * *

I knew what I had to do, but it came with a dangerous risk. If this didn't succeed, if something went wrong – the risk of both Kirby and me dying would be very great. But there wasn't much time to think this through, I had to act fast, one of the mightiest warriors in the universe was facing me. I knew if I would fight head on with him, I would be horribly defeated. I could feel his power radiating off of him, signaling that he wasn't one to be underestimated… but on the other hand, I couldn't give up. If he wanted a fight, a fight would he get… but not with Kirby in it. Not like this.

I sighed, feeling my right wing, which was transformed back into a cape, quickly becoming numb. "Great." I murmured, sarcasm dripping from the word. I really couldn't afford to get more injures for this plan to work.

Instead of thinking, my amber eyes focused back to my enemy.

''Why are you doing that?'' hissed the magenta warrior in front of me ''Sealing your wings back in your cape? I do not understand.''

Moving forward, posture intimidating, he raised his lance. It cackled with a strange green energy, something that I had never seen before. Perhaps it was connected with his powers? As careful as I could, I held Kirby in my arms, while moving my hand to my scabbard.

Galacta Knight charged towards me, and I had no choice but to run away, dodging his attacks while trying to keep Kirby safe. Kirby didn't weigh much, but I could already feel my body becoming very exhausted. Of course, I didn't blame him, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to dodge the swift, winged opponent while trying to protect someone else.

I needed more time; I couldn't carry out my plan with the risk of being hit at any moment. I needed to distract Galacta Knight, or even better, _hide_… Or else my efforts would all be in vain because if I didn't my plan would fail. Grabbing the edge of my cape, I continued down the tower. The surroundings began to work to my advantage, as the stairs below began to blend into the darkness. Galacta Knight's wings would be rendered useless; he couldn't fly freely in such a small tower. Everything was so much darker now; I guessed that it was night outside. Grinning to myself, this was finally playing out to my advantage. When my enemy began screaming in rage, annoyed that he couldn't find me, I was chuckling on the inside. The surroundings were perfect.

''YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING AWAY LIKE THIS!'' shrieked Galacta Knight, his voice blazing with fury. I could hear that he was destroying things in his rage, the tower trembling because of his power.

I gulped; this was just how powerful the enemy was.

At that moment I was grateful for my dark skin color, for hiding me so well. It was easier to see Kirby in the dark but I held my dark blue cape over him so we were almost invisible. I could feel the younger puffball breathing slowly, thankfully his pulse was normal and it didn't seem like he was experiencing a nightmare anymore. Unfortunately, if my enemy found me….. No, I have stop think like that now.

Hopefully, this would succeed – if it did, our lives would be saved, but I would be completely exhausted. I couldn't help that major flaw though, best to escape first and worry later.

Closing my luminous eyes, I waved my cape away from Kirby, then twisted it and _flicked – _covering both myself and Kirby. In a flash, we had disappeared.

In another brief flash, we appeared on the roof of Dedede's castle. The teleportation had succeeded – leaving me feeling like my body weighed tons, every muscle weakened. I lost my grip of Kirby and the poor pink little puffball landed on the roof, with an audible thump. I could hear a small whimper from him, and I softly whispered "I'm sorry", feeling a little pang of guilt for accidentally hurting the small puffball. My body was so tired, but I knew I had to move on. My friends needed me. My ability to use my cape to teleport was taxing on energy, but at least my physical state was still fine. With few wounds, I still had some fight left in me. I was grateful that I had managed to escape from the fight with Galacta Knight, otherwise the situation may have become worse. My eyes focused to the ground below, where I spotted Yamikage. To my surprise, the traitor was towering over my allies, lying as if they were defeated!

It didn't matter why or how Yamikage was here on Popstar, I knew he needed to be defeated. Before I went to face Yamikage, my first concern was Kirby. Slowly, I stood up and hurried up to Kirby, and I saw he had a small cut in his cheek. I sighed with relief, it was nothing too serious. I thought. I unsealed my cape, releasing my wings, and noticed there was a campfire close to Kabu. Relieved I could leave Kirby there, where he would be safe with the other soldiers, who were willing to protect him with their lives. I trusted them. Glad that I was able to bring Kirby back to safety, I hurried back to the battle. Before I managed to leave, Sir Nonsurat muttered something under his breath, along the lines of "leaving so soon?"

I sighed in response.

It was a common knowledge that soldiers of GSA sleep very lightly, that was necessary for surviving in the middle of a war. I thought that Nonsurat was too tired to stop me, but I was wrong. The soldier was suddenly behind me, almost startling me. I was sure that Nonsurat was glaring at me. I stopped walking and turned to face him, amber eyes boring into yellow ones.

''You look terrible. What happened to your cape?''

My eyes moved to my cape which was torn on the right side, exactly where my hurt right wing was…unfortunately. I frowned and I looked back at Nonsurat, lightly shrugging my shoulders. It wasn't my main concern right now

''C'mon, you need rest now, Meta Knight. I'll guard from now on.''

I hate to admit it, but I was indeed exhausted. However, anyone who knows me would tell you that I'm far too stubborn to rest. I shook my head no.

He looked at me skeptically. "You look like you've been dragged through Nightmare's headquarters and back. Your mask is dented, your usually clean uniform caked with blood and dirt. Are you sure?"

''Thank you, Nonsurat, for your offer.'' I said, sincerely. ''But I have to go help them now.''

The other soldier looked at me with concerned eyes but he knew what I meant. Hmm…Did I really look that hurt? I wouldn't admit it, but I was a bit touched by his worry.

I hurriedly moved on, not wanting to argue with Nonsurat anymore. As I went deeper into the forest, making sure that I was completely out of site, I unsealed my wings. I was glad Nonsurat hadn't followed me; it would make this a lot simpler

With a grunt, I flew to my destination. But my body disagreed with me… Damn! My right wing was hurting so much, I tried to ignore to pain but it only worsened as I kept flying. I knew I was almost there, so close to the other knight and that traitor Yamikage. Thinking of the dastardly ninja, I was even more determined to make it, speeding up again. Only thing I was sure of, I needed to defeat Yamikage. After this, I probably couldn't use my wings as an advantage – but I had other ways of defeating him.

Now, I needed to surprise Yamikage – good thing sneaking up on people happened to be talent of mine...

* * *

**The true fight has to begin yet! kinda a filler chapter eh? o.O  
**

**I have bad news and good news**

**The bad news is: Sorry for taking this so long and the chapter is too short, and I don't know when the next chapter will be published. **

**The good news is: I've already completed 2 chapters from now on, all they need now is a beautiful make over and some good fix. xD (and they're both much longer too.. :D)**

**Soo... the story plot :  
**

_**Meta knight's now back to Yamikage.. hopefully it wasn't too confusing :3**_

_** What will Meta knight do? Will Meta knight kill the ninja? What happens with the dark star rod? And how will Star warriors react from now on?  
**_

_**And what is Galacta knight planning now?**_

_... and yeah teleporting(*) - I mean, disappearing and landing in another place.. - if you know SSBB , you might know about Meta Knight dimensional cape. It's really cool ability. ^^ but in my story he's able to 'teleport' very long distances but it drains his energy a LOT._

**Small note for someone interested: ****Another good news (mainly for Kirby fans) a part of our Kirby comic is close to publishing and it's really becoming beautiful. ^^ (Deviant art, check my profile or Talia-WolfFang - same acc. name on DA)**

**THANK YOU Talia-WolfFang for Beta reading! *hug you and give you thousand cookies***

**THANK YOU for leaving a review, if you were planning to do so :D :D I hope you have enjoyed!**

**Any mistakes/suggestions or whatever you wanted to say is welcome. Please no flames. :)**


End file.
